This invention relates to the field of software development. In particular, the invention relates to providing elapsed time indications for source code in a development environment.
Erratic non-failing error conditions during software development stages can be problematic. One cause is timing issues, where something does not work because a section of code did not execute normally for some reason, but also did not throw errors.
For example, during a record retrieval, only 1,000 records were pulled, not the usual 100,000, due to a hardware error that was quickly recovered without throwing errors further up the stack.
Integrated development environments (IDE) are software applications that provide comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. IDEs usually include a source code editor, build automation tools, and a debugger. Some IDEs also include a compiler and/or an interpreter.
There is a continuing need to help a developer to recognize timing issues during code development.